


The TGD Project

by FastFadingFiction



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Hurt, Like father like son, M/M, Two Peter's can be confusing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:26:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27750745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FastFadingFiction/pseuds/FastFadingFiction
Summary: “Dad, I can’t stay here.  I don’t want to abandon my friends, but they abandoned me first and….”  Stiles asked, wiping a tear from his eyes, “I’m afraid if I stay here…that…”John pulled his son into his arms and let him cry. “Alright.  I’ll call him in the morning. Now, you tell me everything that has happened.”  John retrieved the bottle of whiskey and two glasses from the kitchen before Stiles started.  “I mean everything.  No more lies.”***I didn't add a lot of tags because I have a lot of surprises in this story.  It does end happily.  I will post-trigger warning in the beginning.  If you are a fan of Badass Stiles and the bad guys getting what they deserve then you might enjoy this fic.****I got chapters 5 and 6 mixed up.  They are now in the correct order.--
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale/Sheriff Stilinski, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Sheriff Stilinski
Comments: 140
Kudos: 553





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger:  
> Underaged drinking but under Adult supervision.  
> Hurt Stiles.

After the shit went down with Gerard Argent, Stiles wanted nothing more to do with the pack. He was furious with Scott for not trusting him with the plan, using Derek like that, but mostly for leaving him tortured by the hunters. 

“I’m done. So, done with everything.” Stiles yelled out as he slammed the front door. Then he stomped into the kitchen where his father was slumped over his laptop.

Without looking up, the Sheriff stated, “I’ve started background checks on the other team. If you won’t tell me who…” He looked up at his son, who was now leaning against the wall. “Son?”

“It wasn’t the other team, Dad. You want to look into Gerard Argent.” Stiles held his bruised ribs and made his way to sit in the chair next to his father. “If I told you werewolves are real, what would you say.”

John sighed, closing his computer, “I’d say that I already knew that, and I wish that you weren’t involved with them. Even though I already guessed,” He rubbed a hand over his chin. “Talia Hale came to me the first week I was Sheriff. She thought I should be informed about everything… after the Hale house, burned…Laura came to me just before they left and explained that she and Derek were leaving. She wanted the case closed so that they could heal. I offered to help her go after the hunters, but she was too scared. She decided that the best thing they could do was leave.”

“I get that.”

“I told them if they ended up in New York to call me. Three months later, Laura called. She needed a job.”

“Pops.”

“Yep, Pops gave Laura a job and safe place to stay.”

“I need that now. I need a safe place to stay.”

“Son…”

“Dad, I can’t stay here. I don’t want to abandon my friends, but they abandoned me first and….” Stiles asked, wiping a tear from his eyes, “I’m afraid if I stay here…that…”

John pulled his son into his arms and let him cry. “Alright. I’ll call him in the morning. Now, you tell me everything that has happened.” John retrieved the bottle of whiskey and two glasses from the kitchen before Stiles started. “I mean everything. No more lies.”

Stiles took a deep breath and started, “It all started when Scott and I went looking for the dead body in the woods…” He took a small sip of the shot of whiskey his father poured for him. 

“Laura Hale, I remember.” John capped the bottle and returned it to the shelf. Then he filled his glass with water before re-joining Stiles at the table.

It was a long night. Stiles went into detail about everything and answered all of John's questions. Around two am, John escorted his son upstairs to bed. He took a moment to let the conversation from earlier sink in. Stiles wasn’t safe here in Beacon Hills anymore. He didn’t know if New York would be any safer, but at least there, he’d have a small army to protect him.

“Sir, there is a John Stilinski on the phone for you.”

“Put him through, Fri.” The mechanic smiled, “John is Stiles, alright?”

“He’s fine…well, not exactly fine. He wants to come a month earlier.”

“You know I’d love to have him, but…I’m going to need more.”

“Werewolves.”

“Still need more, Johnny.”

“Hunters decided to use him a punching bag.” John paused. “He’s fine. I suspect bruised ribs, is the worst, and a busted lip. He wouldn’t let me take him to a hospital.”

“You’re his dad…”

“So are you. He’s a stubborn little shit…”

“Where do you think he gets that from…”

“Claudia,” John answered jokingly.

“I’ll have the jet at the airfield by ten your time.”

“Thank you.” 

Silence hanged in the air for a long time before they both just hung up. Unspoken words said more they were both willing to admit out loud.


	2. New York

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Stiles Pops. Welcome to New York.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger:  
> Overprotective family.

** New York **

Three hours later, Stiles landed at the private airstrip just outside New York City. Waiting for him was his Pops dressed in old faded jeans, an AC/DC shirt, and dark sunglasses leaning up against a sleek black sedan with the familiar driver waiting to take his bags.

“Hey, squirt. Long time no see.” The driver greeted him.

Stiles rolled his eyes and tossed his bag to the man for that comment. “Pops,” Stiles asked, getting closer. The man didn’t move or make an effort to acknowledge Stiles. “Happy?” He questioned as he reached up to tap the man on his shoulder. Then suddenly, the image flickered out of instance. “Ha!! Happy?” He jumped back.

The car door opened, and Tony Stark stepped out. “See, I told you he couldn’t tell the difference.” Stiles crossed his arms over his sore chest, glaring at his Pops. “Hey, sport. I wanted to try something. Maybe you could help me with it?” Stark pulled his son into a gentle embrace.

“For starters. That image looked like you were drunk, stoned, or about to pass out. The only reason why it fooled me until I got closer is that I’ve seen you in all three states.”

Tony opened the door, looking offended as both men climbed in, “Speaking of states.” Tony gestured to Stiles' face, “You know you’re going directly to the med bay when we get there. Dr. Cho and Bruce are going to want to take a look at you.”

“Fine, but can we get burgers on our way home,” Stiles whined. 

Two monster burgers from the dinner in Queens that Tony introduced Stiles to two summers ago, and they were back at the tower. 

Stiles was ready to crash. The combination of the long flight, jet lag, the stress of Beacon Hills seeping out his pores, a belly full of the best burgers in New York, and his healing wounds left him will little energy left. 

“Go see the Doc, and then you can sleep. I’ll even have Friday tell everyone else not to bother you.”

“Thanks, Pops.”

The elevator door opened the med bay. Unlike most hospital’s this one didn’t cause Stiles to recoil with bad memories. 

“Oh!” Bruce said, reaching for Stiles. “Here, sit.” 

“B- I don’t need a wheelchair.”

“Yeah, you do.” Dr. Cho spoke up from next to the exam bed, “You look like you about to fall.”

“I’m just tired.” Stiles yawned. “Fine, but I’m walking out of here.” He sat down and allowed Bruce to push him into the exam room.

“Let me know…” Tony said from the elevator as the door closed.

“Pops still a bit squeamish about this place.”

Stiles let the two doctors poke and probe him for about an hour. He was too tired to even complain about the needle and the blood they took from him.

“That’s odd.” Dr. Cho said, pointing to a readout of Stiles DNA.

Stiles turned his head and looked at the screen. Seeing his DNA up on the screen and knowing they used his method to analyze it made him smile.

Bruce circled over to Dr. Cho, “What it looks normal.” 

“His markers…is he enhanced?”

“No.” Bruce looked over to Stiles.

“Fuck.” Stiles cursed. Of course, Dr. Cho would notice the abnormality in his DNA.

“Language.” A new voice said as he entered the room.

Stiles chuckled. “Cap. You’ve known me for three years, and in those three years, that ‘Language’ has never deterred me from cursing.”

Steve looked at the teen, “Please tell me that the other guy looks much worse.”

Stiles shrugged, ignoring Steve, “Are we done here doc’s cus’ I’d like to visit my bed.”

Dr. Cho was still focusing on the Analysis of the DNA projected next to the exam table. “I have so many questions.”

With the aid of Steve, Stiles pushed himself off the exam table, “And I’m done here? Great. I’ll see you all in about 15 to 20 hours.”

Stiles hobbled to the elevator leaving the adults in the room behind.

Stiles slept for nearly sixteen hours. When he finally emerged from his room, Tony, Pepper, Bruce, and Steve were eating breakfast in the kitchen.

“Banana and chocolate chip Pancakes.” Steve said, plating Stiles's go-to comfort breakfast. “and turkey bacon.”

Tony slid the jar of peanut butter toward Stiles, “I still don’t know how you can eat that stuff.” Tony huffed, stuffing a slice of real bacon in his mouth.

Stiles shrugged as he sat down, “It’s healthier. Dad’s cholesterol is high. I have him on a strict diet.”

“I bet.” Pepper smiled. “What are your plans today?”

“I’d like to spend a few hours in my lab. I do still have a lab, right?” Stiles asked around a mouth full of pancakes.

“Yes, you do. It’s exactly how you left it last summer.” Tony rolled his eyes. “Except, I’ve had a few more toys installed for you.”

Stiles smiled. His Pops always like to upgrade his equipment. He reached over and gave Tony a hug and a sticky kiss on the cheek. “Thanks.”

“Love you to kid, but next time…” Tony wiped the peanut butter from his cheek. “Leave the sicky out of this.” 

Stiles grinned as he finished his bacon.

“Tony, I’d like to bring Dr. Cho into the TGD project,” Bruce asks.

Stiles looked at Tony, and Tony raised his brow, asking Stiles if he wanted to do that. “Yeah, go ahead. I saw the way she was looking at my scans. Tell her that if she has any questions to ask Pops. I’ll be in my lab.” Stiles grabbed an apple from the table.

Stiles was still sore, but his mood had dramatically changed by coming to New York. He loves his Dad, but when he’s with his Pop’s, it’s like he no longer has to dumb down things. For years he’s faked being on the same level as Scott. He did that because he didn’t want to lose his only friend, but now Stiles debated continuing that ruse. 

When the doors open to Stiles’s lab, he is greeted by a teenager bending over a disk-shaped object in the middle of the room. 

“I know you are staring at my ass.” The older teenager says with a southern drawl.

“You caught me.” Stiles hops on a chair and rolls himself over to Harley, “Did you fix it yet?”

“No. I think we might have to have Peter look at it.”

Stiles raises his eyebrows, curiously, “Peter?”

“Yeah, he’s got this like a sixth sense when it comes to anything electronic. He’s a lot like Tony in that way.” Harley looks up from his stark pad, “What happened to your face?”

“Not changing the subject. Who’s Peter?”

“Mr. Starks's intern.”

“Pop’s doesn’t have interns.”

“Peter started just after you left last summer.”

“Fine, ask him if you think he’ll be as invested in the project as us,” Stiles asks, spinning his chair.

“You and Peter are a lot alike. Nerd and geek rolled into one beautiful package. Trust me. He’ll love to help build a teleporter.”

“I think someone has a crush.” Stiles snickers.

Harley kicks Stiles's chair, sending him soaring to the other side of the lab, “He’s fifteen.”

“So, your eighteen.”

“And how old is that guy you have a crush on?”

Stiles mosied over to his workbench, ignoring Harley’s question. “Let’s get back to work.”

“This isn’t over…I have all summer to get you to tell me his name.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the wonderful comments and kudos. I will be updating this story every day. It is completely written.  
> \--Fast--
> 
> The TGD Project. What do you think it stands for?


	3. Beacon Hills:  One month later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott the bad friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Triggers:  
> Aggression  
> Angry parents and Alpha  
> Mild violence

John likes to enjoy the Sunday paper while sitting at the table, sipping on a cup of coffee. Especially on his days off like today. It was one of those rare days when the town wasn’t in danger, and the Sheriff could have a relaxing morning off.

That is until someone knocked at the door. “What now?” He grumbled as he made his way to the front door. Opening the door, his mood soured immediately. “Scott.”

“Good Morning, Sheriff.”

“What can I do for you?”

“Can I speak to Stiles?”

“Have you tried calling him?”

“Yes. I called and texted him all day yesterday. He hasn’t responded.”

The Sheriff crossed his arms over his chest, “He’s not here.”

“Oh.” Scott said nervously, “When will he be back?”

“Scott, why are you here?”

“Well, Allison went to France for the summer, and Isaac is on a road trip with…”

“With Derek’s pack.” John finished the sentence. “So, now that you are alone in Beacon Hills, you remember your best friend and want to…what…pick up where you left off. Especially after what you did.”

“Left off?” Scott sounded puzzled. “What did I do?”

“Scott, he’s not here. It’s summer. He’s been gone for a month. Now, get off my property before I arrest you for trespassing.” 

Scott looked like he was thinking hard as John slammed the door in his face. Once upon a time, John would have never done that, but it was either that or let his anger show by lashing out at the boy. He knows that Scott hasn’t always been the brightest tool in the shed, but Scott honestly thought Stiles would be waiting for him? Did he forget that Stiles has spent it with ‘family’ every summer for seven years in New York? Why would this summer be any different?

John pondered that thought for a moment before he went to his office, looking for a book that Talia gave him. He remembers joking with her about it when she referred to it as: _‘werewolves for dummies.’_

There when it lazy Sunday. 

Two hours into reading old English, he learned two things: he needed a stronger prescription in his glasses and two that if Scott had the potential to become an Omega if he didn’t find a pack soon. He didn’t know if Derek and his Pack were on a road trip or if they were ignoring Scott.

He didn’t want to bother Stiles with this, but he had to do something. Scott may be on his shit list right now, but Melissa didn’t deserve to lose her son like that.

The book's last page was a list of all the wolf packs in the county; the Hales, Deucalion, and the Ito’s. With his mind made up, he gathered everything he needed and went down the station. So much for his day off.

Deputy Parish was the first one to notice Sheriff Stilinski sneak into his office. “Sir?”

“I am not here. Go away.” John snickered at his Deputy. 

“Right.” Deputy Parish said, moving to stand in front of the Sheriff’s desk, “And just what are you not doing?” The Deputy nodded towards the old book.

John looks up at the Deputy. “Trying to find three people. Derek Hale, Deucalion, and Ito.”

“Well, I can help you with one of them.” The Deputy smiles, pulling out his phone, “First. Answer me one thing. What do all three of them have in common?”

John eyes his Deputy sideways before deciding on how to phrase his words, “They all get a little harry once a month.” John also made a claw-like move with his hand.

“Okay.” The Deputy leans over and writes down a number on one of the post-it notes on the desk. “This is Derek Hale’s new number.”

John eyes it, “I thought he was out of town.”

“No, he moved. Why?”

“I think it’s time that I connect with the Alpha of Beacon Hills.”

Deputy Parish left the office, closing the door behind him, and John didn’t waste time calling Derek. The phone rang twice before Derek answered.

“Hello?”

“Alpha Hale, this is Sheriff John Stilinski, and I request a moment of your time. I would like to speak to you in person.”

Derek cleared his throat. “Deputy Parish knows my address. I’ll be expecting you.” Derek ended the call.

John arrived at Derek’s loft thirty minutes later. Isaac Lahey was waiting for him.

“Sheriff. The elevator is broken, so you’ll have to take the stairs. Derek wanted me to help you if you needed it.”

John roiled his eyes at the teen, “Derek?”

Issac shifter from one foot to the other. “Peter insisted, said something about your knees being week.”

John smiled, “Let’s go.”

By the time John made the last step, he was huffing, and his old knee that he injured a few years ago was complaining. The door to the loft was open. “Alpha Hale.” John greeted Derek, who was standing in the center of the room. “Peter.” He nodded and smiled at the wolf on the battered old couch.

“Welcome, Sheriff Stilinski. Please sit.” Derek motioned to the couch and the only open seat next to Peter. “I was under the impression that you were unaware of us.”

“If you're worried about Stiles telling me, don’t. Your mother told me a week after I was elected Sheriff.” John turns to Peter, “Don’t you remember?”

“Some of my memories are…shell we say damaged,” Peter spoke with a smirk. 

“Uh.”

“Others are quite vivid,” Peter placed his hand on the Sheriff's knee and started to pull the man's pain.

“Sheriff, is there something we can help you with?” Derek asks, clearing his throat.

“Yes. I received a visit from Scott this morning. He informed me that you…your pack was on a road trip.”

Isaac huffed, “I told him that because he was acting clingy. I don’t know how Stiles puts up with that.”

“Scott doesn’t do well on his own.” John rubs his chin, “When Stiles and Scott met. Scott latched on to my son like a leech declaring them friends. Up until recently, they have been inseparable.”

“I’ve tried to get Scott to join my pack. He’s refused. Now, after…I will never allow him in my pack.” Derek flexes his muscles and glares at the Sheriff.

“I don’t see what the big deal is about Scott.” Erica states from her place on Boyd’s lap.

“The big deal is that I don’t want him to turn into an Omega. I know what he did to you, and I know what he did to my son.” 

“What did Scott to Stiles?” Peter asks.

“He let Argent kidnap him and torture him for hours.” John looks at Erica and Boyd. “Why didn’t you two help him?”

“Gerard had us chained to car batteries. The amount of electricity and the wolfsbane in the arrow wounds kept us from shifting.” Erica explains, getting huffy with the Sheriff. 

“We passed out. When we came too, we were free, and Stiles wasn’t in the basement anymore.”

John looks at the teens. “Stiles said that Gerard dragged him up the stairs and out to the Preserve behind the house. He tied Stiles to a tree with his arms raised over his head to slowly suffocated” John stands confronting the young wolves. “Stiles also told me that he saw you two escape. He was yelling at both of you, but you ignored him.”

“Your friend was in trouble, and you ignored his call for help.” Peter stands next to John, his eyes glowing blue.

“The only reason he survived is that his Aunt Nat taught him how to get down from that type of torture.”

“He’s not in our pack.” Boyd stands ready to face off against Peter. “Derek said…”

Derek interrupts. “Pack or not, he was tortured, and you left him!” Derek roars. The Betas crumble together on the couch. 

“Stiles was your friend. He would have never left you behind. You left a human to die at the hands of a hunter to save your hide.” Peter flexes his claws. 

The pack takes a moment to get their wolves under control. Derek tries not to punch Boyd and Erica; instead, he punches the crumbling brick wall that separates the kitchen and the living room.

“Deal with them later. We have a problem…Scott.” John sits back down and motions for Peter to sit next to him, “Allison is in France and might not be coming back. Stiles spends his summers in New York with family; he left a month early because he didn’t want to face his best friend or the pack. Scott's mother is working overtime, so they don’t lose their house.”

Derek growls. He knows that he has to do something with Scott, “Fine.” He growls out. “Go get Scott.” 

“Thank you, Derek,” John says, holding his hand out for Derek to shake. When it’s clear that Derek isn’t going to shake his hand John pulls it back and leaves. 

Once the heavy loft door is pulled shut, Derek growls as he turns slowly to his beta’s, who are cowering together on the couch.

Peter pounces, pulling Isaac up from where he’s trying to hide behind Boyd.

“I wasn’t there. I was helping Scott with Jackson.” Isaac stammers as he panics with Peter’s claws digging into his neck.

Derek growls. “I thought they found Stiles. Scott said that they were going to track Stiles with his scent.”

“We were, but then you two showed up and threatened us. Scott said that Stiles was probably home and that if not, the Sheriff would find him.”

“Then what happened?” Peter asks with a growl.

“We went to the hospital to deal with Jackson. After we got to the warehouse, Scott called Stiles, and he answered. Then Stiles showed up at the warehouse with Lydia.” Isaac fills in the rest of the evening.

“What about you two?”

“Gerard beat him until he passed out. Boyd and I were tied to a car battery. All we could do is watch. Then Gerard turned up the current, and we passed out. When we woke up, Chris had untied us and told us to leave.”

“We ran. Stiles wasn’t in the basement.” Boyd adds.

“I thought Chris had taken him home or to the hospital.” Erica assumes.

“No, he was slowly suffocating. Perhaps we should tie them up like that and see just how it feels.” Peter shifts more with each word.

The looks of fear in the beta’s eyes is enough for Derek and Peter to burst out laughing. Peter drops Isaac to the floor. “You think us that cruel.”

“Remember that feeling of fear because today just became day one of werewolf training. Move!” Derek orders, and the beta’s scamper out, “Have fun, Peter. Don’t kill them too much.”

Peter smiles with mischief in his eyes, “I’ll do my best, but I make no promises.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if I missed any triggers. Please let me know and I'll update it.


	4. New York

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter Parker meet Stiles Stilinski-Stark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Triggers:  
> Family drama

“Hey, underoos.” Tony looks up from a piece of his Ironman suit as he greets his young intern with a smile.

“Hi, Mr. Stark. I wanted to talk to you about the summer.”

“Right that summer camp for robotics…”

“I’m not doing that this year.”

Tony sat down the tool he was using, “Why?”

Peter shrugs as he sits down at his workbench. “May said that we didn’t have the money for it, and Ned has decided to go to a different camp. Also, MJ and I sort of want to hang out more…”

Tony jumps up, shocked, “Hanging out like dating? I thought May said you couldn’t do that until you were thirty.”

“We are not dating…just we are friends. Besides, she’s not my type.”

“Oh, okay,” Tony smirks, changing the subject slightly. “If you need money for camp, I can…”

“No, we talked about this. Paying me for this ‘ _internship_ ’ is helping…”

Before Peter could finish what he was saying, the door to Tony’s lab slides open, and a teenager dressed in a red plaid t-shirt over an Ironman t-shirt and dark blue jeans marches through like he’s on a mission. He is looking down at his stark pad and hasn’t registered that Tony isn’t alone in the room until he comes within arm's length of Tony.

“Pops, I need a sample.” The teen looks up, holding a cheek swab. Then he notices the other teen in the room. Looking back at Tony, he huffs, “You didn’t. How?” The teen growls. “Pop’s, I thought.” He growls at the other teen as he opens the cheek swap that was intended for Tony, “Open.” He orders demandingly. The teenager, Peter, didn’t argue and opened his mouth to let the unknown teen swab his cheek. “Unbelievable.” He marches out.

As soon as the doors close, Tony turns to Peter, who is just starting after the slightly older boy that just left, “I can explain.”

“Who the hell was that?!”

“That was Stiles, my son.”

“Your son!”

“Yeah, and now I need to find a place to hide once he runs your DNA.”

“My DNA. Oh, crap, he’s going to find out I’m Spiderman.” Peter races after the teen, with Tony following. “Friday, take me to Stiles,” Peter tells the AI once he was in the elevator.

“Friday override, personal quarters please,” Tony ordered. “I much rather have this conversation in the living room with a glass of scotch.”

The doors opened to the living room where Steve and Pepper were both on opposite ends of the couch. Pepper is reading a parenting magazine, and Steve is drawing in his sketchbook. Both of them watch as Tony makes a beeline to the bar and pours himself a tall glass of scotch. Peter follows slowly out of the elevator behind Tony.

“Tony?” Steve questions as he watches Tony down the glass in one gulp only to pour himself another.

“So, remember when I tried to convince myself that having Stiles here and Peter here at the same time…that everything would be fine.”

“Tony,” Pepper says cautiously.

“Well, shits about to hit the fan. Friday, let me know when Stiles is on his way so I can make a quick escape.”

“Tony,” Steve spoke softly, “come over here and sit down. You knew this day would come, so what it’s just sooner than you expected.”

Tony finished off the last of his drink and sat down next to Steve on the sectional couch. Peter sits next to Pepper on the other end, looking utterly confused. They stayed like that for another ten minutes before Friday alerted them that Stiles was on his way.

When the elevator doors open, Tony stands and tries to escape a furious Stiles. “I can explain.”

The teen is clutching his stark pad and looks like he wants to hit his father with it. “Then start,” Stiles says, gritting his teeth.

“Right. As you young kids say, storytime. Okay. Where do I start?” Tony paces a moment, trying to find the words, “The TGD Project…Two Gay Dads…I found a way for two guys to have a biological kid. I used it with Stiles then two years later with you, Peter.”

Peter is stunned. He’s trying to comprehend what Tony just said.

“Dude, We are brothers.” Stiles puts it in simpler terms.

“Nope, need more.” Peter glares at Tony.

“Okay. So, after my parents were killed, I was left with Obadiah Stane as my guardian. He shipped me off to boarding school and then MIT by the time I was sixteen. I hated that man. I didn’t want to be around him, so I didn’t argue. While at college, I met Richard Parker and his girlfriend, Mary. Instant friends. They invited me over for Thanksgiving with all their friends and family. Ben, Richards's brother, and his friend John had just been discharged from the Army and joined us. John was twenty-two and the most beautiful man I had ever seen. I fell for him instantly, and he fell for me. We decided to get married once I turned eighteen. John wanted kids. He wished that we could have a kid together. I spent the next two weeks locked in my lab at school, but I did it. I found a way for John and me to have a biological kid together. We just needed a woman to carry the child.”

“That’s when my girlfriend at the time, Claudia volunteered.” Pepper offers a piece of the story.

“Also, about this time, Obie came looking for me. He demanded that I divorce John or give up my parent's company.”

“Because he was a homophobic asshole,” Pepper adds.

“That led to John and me’s first major fight. John didn’t want me to leave SI with a mad man like Obie. Said that it would be disastrous and lead to WW3. I couldn’t leave John. I was ready to sign the papers, but John moved out the next day. Three weeks later, I received divorce papers. John moved back to Cali and took Claudia with him.”

“She was pregnant with me,” Stiles answers. “They were married in Vegas on their way to Beacon Hills, but that was just a show. Claudia was my mom. My Dad wanted to run for Sheriff when I was two, and Claudia was having some health issues. So, it made sense.”

“Well, life went on. I fell into the bottle, gained that playboy image, and almost killed myself. Would have if it wasn’t for Pepper bringing Richard and Mary to see me.” Tony admitted.

“They were having trouble having a child.” Pepper informs them.

“That’s when I decided to try again. I didn’t know about Stiles. John never called me. Complete radio silence. I figured that it didn’t work. I perfected my process, and Richard and I had a child that Mary carried to term.”

Peter, who had been listening carefully, taking in every aspect of the story, realized what Tony was trying to tell him. Peter looked at Stiles, who had finally relaxed.

“Stiles, meet Peter, your brother,” Tony admitted. “Well, half brother.”

“Awesome.” The teens both said at the same time.

“So,” Stiles flicked something off his stark pad, turning it into a 3-d hologram, “You did this twice.” The image was of the process Tony created that allows two men to have a child. “Because I found three models. Mine, Peter’s, and baby?” Stiles points to them.

“Why doesn’t it surprise me that you found those files.”

“I take after my Dad. Now, talk.”

Steve stands up and offers a hand to Pepper. Now that she is standing, her small baby bump is evident. “Stiles and Peter.” Pepper starts, “In six months, you will have a baby brother or sister.”

“Okay. Tony’s one, Dad, so, who’s the other?” Peter asks.

“I thought, with Tony’s genes, you’d be smarter. Bro, Pop’s is dating Steve.” Stiles points.

“Oh. This is all too much.” Peter looks like he’s about to have a panic attack as he leans forward, letting his head fall between his knees. Pepper sits back down and calmly rubs circles on Peter’s back, trying to keep him calm.

“Tell me about it. I need to call my Dad.” Stiles stormed off to his bedroom, muttering about fathers and science.

Stiles closes his door then flops down on his bed. “Friday, don’t let anyone in my room unless it’s Peter. Call my Dad for me, please.” The phone rang from the overhead speakers. It took about three rings before it connected.

John grumbled like he was sleeping, and the rudeness of the phone woke him. “Stiles?”

“Did you know that Pops is dating Steve and that Pepper is pregnant?”

“Hello to you too. And yes, I knew that. Tony called to make sure it was alright with me to move on. Not that he had to, but it was a nice conversation. It brought us both closure. You alright?”

“Yeah, I guess I already knew that you two were never getting back together, but…”

“It’s now final for you. In the end, I just want Tony to be happy, and he the same for me. He is happy, right?”

“Yeah, I think so.” Stiles sighed. “Today has been filled with a lot of surprises.”

“Oh. What else happened?”

“Did you know that I have a brother?” The silence at the other end was a clue that he should elaborate, “Apparently, Richard and Mary Parker used Tony’s process to have a child.”

“When I moved to California with Claudia, I lost contact with all the Parkers. Claud used to joke that Tony got them in the divorce.”

“Yeah, so apparently I am a big brother. Peter is fifteen.”

“You should spend some time…” There was a muffled voice at the other end of the call that didn’t come from his father. “Everything is fine,…” John whispers. “Go back to sleep.”

“Dad? Who is with you?” Stiles asks, “I know it’s not Melissa as much as…I know your gay and not interested in her other than friendship.”

“Son, Tony isn’t the only one that has moved on. Now, go get to know your brother. I love you.” The line went dead when John ended the call.

“Friday. Analyze the second voice in the background of that call. I need to know who it is.”

“I think you know who it is, son,” Tony says, entering his son’s room. “Think. Your Dad always had a thing for the bad boys.”

Stiles sarcastically rolls his eyes, glaring at the ceiling at the obvious betrayal. “Just like you have a thing for the good guys.” Stiles directed to his father.

“Analysis complete. Two voices belonging to Johnathan Noah Stilinski and Peter Jackson Hale were detected.”

“Thanks, Friday.” Stiles sits up and looks at his father. “I have two questions for you. One, does Cap make you happy, and Two, when were you going to tell me about my brother?”

“Yeah, Cap makes me happy. I haven’t felt this kind of love since your father. Your father and I had our chance, but we both agreed a long time ago that we couldn’t go back. I don’t know if or when I would have told you about Peter Parker. Honestly, the way he came back into my life was…”

Tony did finish his sentence because Peter was slowly entering the room, “…unexpected.”

“Because you’re Spiderman.”

Peter looked like a deer caught in headlights at that revelation, “How?”

“I’m the DNA master. You and Pops may excel in all things robotic, but my skill is biological… chemistry, genetics and biomolecular engineering are my jam.”

“Cool. Yeah. I’m Spiderman.”

“Well, boys, I’ll let you two bond. Steve wanted me to help him pick out things for the nursery.”

“I have a zillion and one questions!” Stiles yells as his father leaves, “Want to see my lab?”

“Yes, and maybe you can explain to me how two dudes can have a baby?”

“Only if you tell me how you became Spiderman.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No one guessed what TGD was. If you missed it TGD stands for Two Gay Dads. Remember Tony was 18 when he named it. 
> 
> Comments, Kudos, and Questions always welcomed.   
> I will answer all questions but If the question will be answered in the story sorry you're going to have to wait. -Fast-


	5. Beacon Hills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you have to get Momma involved.
> 
> \--So, I got chapters 5 and 6 mixed up. Please read them in the correct order not that I got it fixed.--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Triggers:  
> Momma Bear

John returned an hour later with Melissa and Scott. Scott looked like he was being dragged in front of the firing squad instead of a potential pack.

“Alright, I’ve heard what Scott has to say about what happened that night with Jackson and everything else. Now’s your turn, Alpha Hale.”

“Mrs. McCall, your son needs a pack, or he’ll become an Omega. An Omega is like a feral animal and a homicidal maniac all in one. They don’t care about anything but killing, and once they start, they are in a blind rage.” Derek explained, “I am willing to overlook your son’s mistakes and take him into my pack to prevent that only because I don’t want any more hunters to come after my Pack.”

“Mistakes?”

“Mel, Scott allowed Gerard to kidnap Stiles. My son was beaten- almost killed. Then when Jackson paralyzed Derek, he prided Derek's mouth open so he would bite Gerard.”

“He wanted the bite.” Scott whispers out, “I don’t see what’s wrong.”

Derek growls, “I didn’t want to bite Gerard. An Alpha’s bite is a gift. You worked with the hunters.”

“Gerard threatened my Mom, and he said that he’d give me Allison.”

Melissa slaps the back of Scott’s head.

“Ow! What was that for?”

“Allison is not a toy that you just give to someone. She’s a human and can make her own choices.” John explained. “You should have told someone about this. Trusted us, me, to protect your mother.”

“Whatever punishment Alpha Hale deems appropriate, you will accept. If you have to grovel or crawl across hot coals to earn his forgiveness, you will do it.” Mellisa scolds her son. “Alpha Hale, can you keep my son from becoming an Omega.”

“I will do everything in my power to prevent that; Scott just has to want that too.”

“Thank You.” Mellisa turns to leave, and Scott follows, “Stay!” She orders him. 

As soon as the Sheriff and Mellissa leave, Derek looks to Scott. Scott shutters under Derek’s Alpha red eyes.

“Peter and the rest are training; let's join them.” Derek grabs Scott by the scruff of his neck.

Derek offered an olive branch to Jackson, who promptly refused and then moved with his family to London. Derek wished him all the best, but he wouldn’t be surprised if the local pack assumed he was an Omega and attacked. After all, moving into another Packs territory unannounced could be seen as an act of aggression. He made sure that the London packs knew that he wasn’t a Hale beta anymore.

For the next two months, the young wolves got a crash course in all things werewolf. The beta’s called it Hale’s Bootcamp. They started at sun up and didn’t stop until the moon was high in the night sky. Summer wasn’t about having fun and relaxing anymore.

“MOVE!” Derek yells at the beta’s as they transverse the obstacle course that Peter created at the old Hale house. “Faster. I can still see you.”

“That is what your father always said,” Peter says as he walks past. “I know we haven’t talked about him, but I do know he’s still alive.”

“Laura and I tried to find him after the fire. The last know address we had was New York. It’s a park now.”

“I could try to find him if you’d like.”

“I haven’t seen him since Laura, and I were five.” Derek kicks a rock, “If James Hale doesn’t want to be found…”

Peter places his arm on Derek’s. “I’ll find him.” He promises just as his phone starts to ring.

Derek tunes his Uncle out in favor of disciplining Scott, who has stopped running. He is in the middle of barking orders to Boyd to drag Scott up the robe ladder when Peter returns. Peter’s face is as white as a ghost, and his phone is crushed in his hands. The waves of anger rolling off of him are enough to drown.

“Peter?” Isaac cautiously asks as he approaches them.

“John. He’s…he’s…” Derek grabs Peter, “Gerard has him.” Peter growls out.

“I thought he was dead?” Scott asks, clearly getting away from Boyd.

“Haven’t you learned that no one stays dead in this town?” Erica states pointing to Peter.

“Peter, we will get him back.”

“He wants a hundred million dollars, and then he’ll disappear.”

Scott chokes, “A…hundred…we don’t have that kind of money.”

“What does he expect us to do…rob Tony Stark,” Erica adds, rolling her eyes.

Peter smiles, “Not a bad idea.” He wanders off.

Derek orders Scott, “Keep him out of trouble.”

Scott salutes Derek and runs after Peter, who is next to his car. “Well, get in. I have a button to push.”

As Peter and Scott drove off, a team of hunters stalked the Hale pack that remained. In one coordinate attack, they took down the three Beta’s and the Alpha. 

Derek watched helplessly as Gerard knelt over the paralyzed Alpha, “Kanama venom. My father taught me never to waste anything.” He smiled as a trickle of black goo from the man’s nose drips on Derek’s white tank top. “He also taught me never to leave loose ends. You, Derek, are a loose end.” Gerard places a blade to Derek's throat.

“Enough.” A man dressed in black tactical gear with a burn scar down his left side pulls Gerard's knife from Derek's throat, “Stick to the plan. You get your army, and I get Captain America.” The assassin hands Gerard a cellphone.

“Fine.” Gerard takes the phone. Derek and the betas can only listen as Gerard lures Stiles back to Beacon Hills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know short.  
> The chapter I will post this afternoon is the longest and will more than makeup for it.  
> -Fast-


	6. New York

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family sticks together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Triggers:  
> I can't think of any for this chapter. Let me know if I need to change this warning.

** New York **

Peter loved having a brother. He couldn’t wait to tell Ned, but Tony…Pops, said, _‘As much as I trust Ned…I’m just not ready for the world to know about my sons.’_ So, he agreed to wait. Until then, he gets to spend the whole summer with Stiles and Harley.

“So, about your suit. We could create this exoskeleton like a real Spider.” Stiles tossed the tennis ball back to Peter, who was sitting on the ceiling.

“It’d have to be light, flexible, and be able to retract. Also, my AI Karen needs to be interfaced.” Peter let the ball fall into Harley’s hands. 

“Of course.” Harley tosses the ball back to Stiles. “Are you going back home after summer?”

“I don’t know. I told you about my friends.” Stiles tosses the ball to Peter.

“Werewolves sound so awesome.” Peter gushes and tosses the ball back to Stiles.

“They are. But living is much cooler.” Stiles tosses the ball to Harley.

“Fri make a list. Pro and Con:”

“Pro: Going back, I can see my dad again.” Stiles catches the ball from Harley.

“Con: Your Dad is dating Peter Hale.” Peter states, “and from what you told me about the guy, he sounds like a creeper.” Peter catches the ball.

“Pro: Your friends will have a chance to apologize.” The ball falls into Harley’s hands.

Stiles laughs, “You two are my friends. Scott has proven unreliable. He’s like a barnacle. He latched onto me when we were four. When I tried to make more friends, he asked me if I was trying to replace him. Scott gets these big puppy dog eyes and guilts me into only having him as a friend. Now that he’s a werewolf, he only has eyes for Allison. He pushed me aside. Left me to…to… The point is that now that Allison is gone, he remembered me and came looking for me. My Dad told him I was in New York, and it was like he forgot that I come here every summer and that he….”

“He expected you to just wait for him.”

“Exactly, like I’m a dog he just remembered he had.” Stiles tosses the ball to Harley.

“That’s why you play dumb back in Beacon Hills. For his benefit? ” Harley states, “Pro: Maybe it’s time you changed that.” Harley tosses the ball.

“You’ll have you're first doctored by the end of the summer, right?” Peter asks.

Stiles catches the ball from Harley as he contemplates the last idea. “Yeah. I presented my thesis to Harvard two weeks ago,” his phone rings, interrupting him. Stiles tosses the ball to Peter, who catches it with ease. “Hey, Dad,” Stiles answers.

“Hello, Stiles,”

“Gerard.” He grits out. Peter falls gracefully to the floor and races to his terminal next to Harley, who has initiated the trace. “I thought you were dead.”

“Alas, the rummers of my death have been greatly exaggerated.”

“Where is my dad?”

“Right down to business. I can appreciate that. Your father is currently tied up at the moment along with the rest of the Hale pack.” 

“What do you want?”

“The same thing I’ve always wanted. To exterminate all these monsters and to do that, I need an army. I have recently learned a few things, and I know you can get me what I want.”

Stiles gulps, “What do you want?”

“I want an army of Ironmen.”

“I can’t…”

“Oh, but you can. See, when you inject enough truth serum…your father sings like a bird. He and my new friends told me all kinds of interesting things. Like Johnny, here isn’t your only biological father. I thought it would be impossible, but then a man like Tony Stark doesn’t let things like ethics get in his way.”

Stiles growls, but when he looks up at Harley and Peter, they show Gerard's location highlighted on a map of Beacon Hills. “I can’t steal the suit.”

“No, but you can get the plans. You have twelve hours. Midnight and I’ll start killing them one at a time. Starting with Derek.” Gerard ends the call.

“What do we do?” Stiles asks.

“We get your dad back,” Captain Rogers speaks up from behind the teens. 

“Then we kill that SOB,” Tony adds with a growl.

“Suit up. We leave in twenty.” Cap orders, and Peter and Harley run out of the lab.

Tony holds out two wrist bands, “You too.” He smiles when Stiles takes them. “I was going to give you this when you turned eighteen, but…now works.”

Stiles slips on the two metal bracelets and gives his Pop’s a giant hug. “Thanks.” He mutters.

“I call them the Guardian gauntlets. All you have to do is hold your arm up, then thrust them down to activate two ……shields. They respond to your brain waves just like my suit. Didn’t have time to load your AI in them.” Tony claps Stiles on the back, ushering him out of the lab. “Blue and gold, still your favorite colors?”

“Yeah. Let’s go save Dad.” Stiles activates the shields and two shields from around his forearms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter I'm sorry but it leads up to the conflict in the story.


	7. Beacon Hills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know I said that this was to be the longest chapter but since I got chapters 5 and 6 mixed up I thought I was a chapter ahead. Sorry.  
> ***  
> Peter Hale and Scott have a heart to heart....sort of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Triggers:  
> Tough Love

** Beacon Hills **

Peter finds the hidden key on the back patio under a pile of fake dog poop. “Wipe your feet,” Peter tells Scott as they enter the house.

“What are we doing here? We need to find the Sheriff not committing a crime.”

“I am sure Derek and the rest are running the boarders and checking all of Gerard's usual hideouts.” Peter pushes the door to John’s office open. Sitting on John’s desk is a large red button. It looks like a toy or a gag gift to everyone, but Peter knows it is connected to John’s ex. “Would you like to push it, or should I?”

Scott rolls his eyes and then wanders around the office. Peter extends a claw and pushes it. Nothing happens except the button lights up red for a moment. 

“I still don’t know why you think that pushing a toy button will help get the Sheriff back.”

Peter decides that this is the perfect time to integrate…get to know Scott, “Tell me about Stiles.”

“Why?” Scott shrugs and leans against the Sheriff’s desk.

“He’s your best friend, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Did you call him and tell him that his father is missing?”

“No. He’s in New York. It’s not like he can do anything to help anyway. He’s human. When we get the Sheriff back, he can tell Stiles.”

“If it was your mother…”

“Leave her out of this.” Scott growls defensively, pointing a clawed finger at Peter, “You may have Derek fooled into thinking that you aren’t dangerous.”

“My dear boy. Derek knows I’m dangerous. I’ve always been dangerous. Please don’t assume you know everything about me because of the color of my eyes. And quit changing the subject.” Peter studies the boy a moment, “Are you and Stiles even friends?”

“Yes. He’s my best friend.”

“Is he yours?”

“Yes. It’s always been Scott and Stiles ever since we were four.”

“Then why did you abandon him?”

Scott scoffs, “I’ve never abandoned him. He’s abandoned me every summer for seven years.” Scott's voice doesn't betray the hurt in his tone.

“Really. So, when Gerard kidnapped him and tortured Stiles for hours. It was you who came to his rescue.” Scott looked shocked and shook. “Ah! You didn’t know. Or didn’t notice.” Peter stands, extending his claws, “You were too busy with your new toy, Allison, that you forgot about your best friend. You expected him to wait like an obedient dog for your attention.”

Scott growls and attempts to lash out. 

Peter is faster, grabbing Scott around his neck, “You do realize that you can have more than one friend. That perhaps old and new friends can also be friends.” Peter growls in the beta’s ear. “You will sit and call your best friend. I suggest you pray that he answers not for your sake but the Sheriff’s.”

Scott nods, and Peter lets him go. “Make the call.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to post chapter 8 later this evening. That is the longest chapter. 
> 
> Thank you all for the wonderful comments, kudos, and questions. I truly feel the love for my story. I try to reply to every comment. I am sorry if I've missed anyone.   
> Love,  
> Fast


	8. New York/Beacon Hills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember... The shape you take reflects the person that you are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Triggers:  
> Major bad guy death  
> Fire  
> Mild Gore  
> Bad friend Scott  
> Bad Ass Stiles and the Hale Pack and The Avengers

Peter reacts, grabbing his ears a full nanosecond before a klaxon alarm blares over every speaker in the armory where the Avengers are gearing up for a fight.

“Friday! Turn it off!” Harley shouts, holding his ears while trying to get to Peter. 

“Friday, disable Jonny Danger,” Tony yells as he helps Peter by placing sound-dampening headphones on the teen.

Stiles must have briefly passed out because the next thing he knew, he was waking up in the Quinjet with the worst headache he’s ever had.

“Pop’s?” He manages to say.

“Stiles,” Tony appeared relieved, “Come on, sit up.”

“That alarm?” Stiles sat up, his head still spinning.

“I had a panic button installed in your house when I found out that John was letting you stay home by yourself.”

Stiles thought the only button he wasn’t allowed to play with was in his father’s office. “Seriously, you gave my Dad a big red button that says panic on it. I pushed it once.” He smiles, trying to stand, “My dad?”

Tony hands Stiles a few Tylenol and a glass of water and guides him to lay down on the bench. “We will be in Beacon Hills in about forty minutes. Rest.”

The Quinjet is faster than Tony’s jet cutting the travel time in half, and they can land almost anywhere. So, they don’t need an airport. Stiles is resting his head on his Pop’s rolled up jacket while trying to will his headache to dissipate. Peter is doing the same with his head on Harley’s lap. Harley seems not to be as affected by the loud alarm as they have. Briefly, Stiles thinks about running tests to see why. He knows Peter is affected because of his enhanced Spider senses so, why did the alarm knock him out? 

Tony tried to call John but didn’t get an answer. Friday said the phone was off or destroyed. She couldn’t pinpoint it. So, Stiles tried to call Peter and got the same response. Next, he called the station, and after speaking with Deputy Parrish, he was informed that his father was taking a few days off to spend with his new boyfriend. 

Stiles was almost to that half-sleep state where you were hovering between sleep and awake when his phone disturbed him. It takes him a moment to recognize the ring tone since it’s been a while since he’s heard it. ‘Poison by Alice Cooper’ shatters the stillness of the air in the jet.

Stiles retrieves his phone from his pocket and reluctantly answeres it. “It’s Scott” If his father weren’t in danger, then he would have just continued to ignore Scott. “Hey, Scott,” Stiles answers the phone.

“Stiles. I need to tell you something…”

Stiles interrupts him, “Where’s my Dad?”

“You know about that.” Scott looks dumbfounded, “Peter shouldn’t have told you. Don’t worry, we will find him.”

“Scott, Peter didn’t tell me. Someone pushed the panic button.” Stiles leaves out the part about Gerard and the ransom call.

“What? Nevermind,” Scott sighs, “Gerard has him. He said that if we pay him a hundred million dollars, then he’ll leave us alone.”

“What about my Dad? Did he say that he’d let him go?”

“No, not exactly. Peter talked to him. I know the Hales have some money, but I don’t know where we can get the rest.”

Stiles growled, “He’s not going to get money. When I find that rotten bastard, the only thing he’s going to get is a bullet to the brain.”

“We don’t have to kill him. I’m going to call Allison. It’s her grandfather; after all, maybe she can talk him into just letting the Sheriff go and then leaving.”

“Scott. That man doesn’t deserve to live. Do you know what he did to me? How many people he’s killed.”

“Yeah, and they probably deserved it.”

“Did I deserve it?” Stiles growls as he ends the call. 

“ETA ten minutes,” Cap calls out. “Where am I landing?”

“Look for a big burnt down house in the middle of the woods,” Stiles told him.

“That was your best friend?” Tony asks, “He’s sounds…”

“Dumb? Yeah. If it weren’t for me, he’d flunk out of school.”

“Sounds like he needs a crash course in the real world,” Nat says, adjusting her knives on her arm. “This Allison, he mentioned.”

“Last I heard she was in France.”

“Friday. Find this Allison….”

“Argent,” Stiles added,

“Argent, like Victoria Argent?”

“Yeah, that was her mom. She killed herself when Derek Hale accidentally bit her trying to save Scott.”

“Good riddance. She was trained in the Red Room but didn’t graduate.” Nat cussed in Russian.

Cap landed a few minutes later in the back yard of the old Hale house. Captain Rogers was the first to disembark the jet. They were met with Peter and Scott, the rest of the pack missing.

“Mr. Hale,” Steve bowed his head respectfully, “I am not a wolf, but a great woman once told me that the serum that was used on me had enough DNA of a wolf that I needed to abide by their customs. When knowingly entering a wolf territory.”

Peter Hale stepped closer and accepted Steve’s gesture by bowing his head, respectfully, “Welcome Alpha Rogers, on behalf of my Alpha, I welcome you and your pack. Your aide is greatly accepted.” 

“In wolf terms, my mate and second Tony Stark. My left hand, Natasha Romanoff. My mate's son’s Peter Parker-Stark and Stiles’s Stilinski-Stark and our Emessary Harley Kenner.”

After introductions, Stiles pushed in front of Steve and looked at Peter, “Where’s my dad?” He demanded.

“Stiles. When Scott and I went to your house to press the panic button Derek, and the betas were here...”

Scott interrupts Peter, “Maybe…”

Stiles walks up to Scott and punches him in the face. It hurt his hand more than anything. Scott growled and tried to launch himself at Stiles, but Peter roars, putting him in his place.

“What that hell, man?” Scott asked once he recovered.

“You know why.” Stiles looks at his hand closer, “I think I broke something.”

Nat looks over Stiles's hand, “I thought I taught you how to punch.”

“Why are we all just standing around here for? Shouldn’t we be looking for Derek?” A teenage girl emerges from the Hale house.

“Down she-wolf. Stiles has dibs on skinning Gerard alive you can wait for the scraps.” Steve says, coming to his step-son’s defense.

“Just who the hell are you?” Stiles asks.

Peter pinches the bridge of his nose, “That is my other niece Cora. It turns out she didn’t die in the fire.” Peter explained.

“Why didn’t you save them?” Stiles asks, getting up in Cora’s face.

“I wasn’t here. I was running late.” She growled defensively, “Derek had me get a few tomes from the family vault. For today's Werewolf 101 lesson.”

Tony informs them as he splits the two teens apart. “We are doing something. We are waiting for Friday.”

“But it’s Tuesday?” Scott asks like a confused puppy dog.

“Boss,” A female voice calls out from the open bay of the jet. “I’ve traced all of Peter Hales's phone calls in the last twelve hours. Six from Derek Hale, two to a Bed and Breakfast in Beacon Bay, and one from an unregistered line.”

“Location, Friday?”

“2908 Industrial Way North. It’s an abandoned subway…”

“Station.” Peter growls, “Derek has maps…”

Tony let the suit form over his hand and projected a map of the subway station. “Like these?”

“Stiles, this is your show,” Cap said.

“Right. Heat signatures Friday?”

“Six external, eleven internal, and four patrolling.” The AI informed.

“Nat, you and take the two on the North. Cap the East entrance. Peter Hale and Pop are the South. Harley and Cora, the West. Bro and I are coming in from whichever entrance is clear first. Watch out for the ones patrolling. If you encounter one, take them out. Remember, Gerard, is mine.”

Peter Parker took one step closer to his brother and embraced him. “We will get him back.”

“Killing is…” Scott started to speak but was interrupted…

“Son, just don’t,” Captain America said, addressing the teen, “Some men are too corrupt to save.”

“Don’t worry, Gerard will not live another day,” Nat assured Stiles as she retreated to the jet.

“What about me?” Scott asked, looking betrayed by Peter and Stiles's hug.

“You….I don’t care what you do. You can go Fu…” Cap glared, “Scott, I’ve always been loyal to you and been your friend since we were four, even when you convinced me that I could only have one friend. I stood by you. Helped you whenever you needed anything. Every asthma attack, I had your back. Then when you turned…but when I needed you….you just tossed me aside like…” Stiles wiped a tear from his chin, “like an old toy for something new and shiny like Allison. You expected me to be there like always, but how long did it take you to remembered me? A month after I left. ” Stiles wiped another tear away, “I’m done being your friend. Harley is my best friend, not you. Peter, here is my brother, and there isn’t a dam thing I want from you.” Stiles paused, “I don’t need you, and you’ve proven that you don’t need me.” Stiles took one more look at his ex-best friend before stomping off to the jet where Nat was waiting with open arms.

When they arrive at the warehouse, they land silently in a field close to the abandoned subway.

“Pop’s,” Stiles turns to Tony, “I’ve calibrated your sensors to detected wolfsbane and mountain ash.”

“Range?” Tony asked as he nano-suit forms.

“100 meters.”

“Low flying. Got it.” Tony took off, grabbing Peter Hale by surprise. He yelps but hangs on to Ironman. 

Once Ironman informs them that he has burnt the ring of mountain ash surrounding the building and didn’t detect wolfsbane, the Avengers move to their targets. The Black Widow is the first to subdue her two hunters at are patrolling. 

“Just a heads up. Our bag, guys, are Hydra.” Nat informs the team.

“How the hell did Gerard get involved with Hydra?” Steve asks as he takes down the last mercenary.

“I’ve always thought filth attracts filth.” Nat says, “North entrance secure.”

“On our way.” Spiderman takes hold of Stiles, and they swing towards the North entrance.

“Dude, never again.” Stiles gulps down air as he tries to maintain his balance after Spiderman lets him go. “Everyone stick to the plan.”

“I’m not a fan of the plan, but it's your show.” Tony hugs Stiles. “We’ll be here when it all goes ass up.”

Peter Hale takes his place at Stiles's left and Cora's on the right. Out of nowhere, Scott runs up and joins them, taking place directly behind Stiles. The four of them march confidently into the subway station.

As they descend the stairs, two Hydra agents posted at the bottom seize Stiles instantly and then Peter next. Two more agents rush over and take hold of Cora and Scott. The four are escorted at gunpoint to the center of the room, where the pack is strung up against a chainlink fence. The Sheriff is tied to a metal chair and looks like he's unconscious. 

Gerard snickers as he turns up the voltage on the wolves. The four of them growl as the electricity forces them to react. 

“Realy electricity. Is that _necessary_?” When Stiles says necessary, the room goes dark as the power is cut. A backup generator in the corner kicks in moments later, but it’s enough time for Peter to punch the man holding him, grab Gerard, forcing him to the cement floor.

Hydra's leader claps as he makes his way over to where Peter is holding Gerad, “Kill him. I don’t need him anymore. I’ve got what we wanted.”

“Just who the hell are you, scarface?”

“You must be Stiles.” The man with half his face covered in burn scars saunters over to him. “You have that fire, just like your father.”

“Which one?”

“Both. I would truly like to know Tony managed to create you…but I need something more valuable.” He snaps his fingers, and two men open medical cases with large needles gang up on Derek. “Did you know that Captain America’s serum was made with the blood of an Alpha werewolf?”

Derek growls and tries to fight the two guys that are now trying to draw blood. 

“Since I don’t know how much is needed, I think we will just take it all. Thanks to Mr. Argent, I know everything about werewolves.”

“Not everything.” John chokes out as he spits blood to the line of mountain ash that surrounds Derek and his beta’s, “Did you know that when their mate is threatened, they can turn into the creatures of myth. It’s called the prime shift.”

“Ah! Alas, that is not going to happen.” Scarface turns up the electricity on the wolves, and nothing happens. 

With all the attention on the conversation, no one noticed Tony sneak in and disconnect the generator at the exact moment the Hydra lead chose to amp up the voltage.

Derek opens his eyes, “My turn.” He kicks the two men trying to draw his blood as he rips through the chains that hold him to the fence. Once he’s free, he lets out a fierce roar, a battle cry that fuels the rest of the betas to break free.

Tony swipes at the mountain ash releasing the wolves as he moves to Johns's side.

Stiles raises his hands, crossing his wrists, quickly lowering them while the agent holding him is distracted. Two blue and gold shields form over his forearms. He raises one and knocks the agent holding him back. He takes a step closer to the man and stuns him with an electric pulse from the gauntlet.

Stiles turns his attention back to the rest of the fight. Scott and Cora have both managed to knock out their attackers. Peter is still holding Gerard. Erica, Boyd, and Isaac have joined Scott and Cora fighting the other Hydra Agents.

Derek has Scarface cornered. The Agent recoils long enough to ready his daggers and attack. 

Stiles takes a moment to help free his father, “Hey, Dad.”

“Stiles is…”

“Pop’s…”

The Ironman suit forms as he up the Sheriff, “I know you hate flying, but you need a hospital.”

“I trust you,” John says as they fly off.

Captain America, the Black Widow, Spiderman, and Harley run down the stairs and join the fight. Spiderman webs up the Hydra Agents are currently unconscious.

“Rumlow.” Captain growls out as he leaps into the fight making it two against one. 

Stiles watches for a moment as the Captain and Scarface, Rumlow, faceoff. 

Peter gowls more, digging his knee to the hunter's back, “I wish I could kill you myself, but I made a promise to Stiles.”

Stiles turns his attention to Gerard, who is currently struggling to breathe.

Gerard laughs, “What is that week spineless waste of a human going to do to me? “

“I thought you had a code. That’s why I didn’t fight back. I was wrong. You don’t have a code. You have no honor.” Stiles kneels to face his tormentor, “I have nightmares because of you, but after tonight I think I’ll have a peaceful night's sleep.” 

“Stiles, don’t do this.” Scott pleads, “Just because he’s a killer doesn't mean you have to be.”

“Scott takes a deep breath. What do you smell?” Peter asks, “He isn’t human. The bite changed him.”

Gerard laughs, a deep demonic laugh as he flings Peter off of him like he was a fly. 

Peter steps back out of Gerards way as he grows and grows, filling up half the space between the subway car and the stairs. He shakes as his body splits and sprouts four more heads, arms with snake-like appendages. 

The Avengers, Hale pack and the remaining Hydra Agents stop and stare at the enormous creature in front of them.

“Is that?” Cora asks, disbelieving.

Derek gulps, dragging a half-dead Hydra agent with him, “A Hydra.”

“They breathe fire.” Captain America supplies, “Fought one in Germany back in the day.”

“What do we do?” Scott askes.

“We kill it.” The Black Widow answers. 

“How?” Spiderman asks.

Stiles activates his shields, “Cut off all four heads at the same time.”

As soon as Stiles says that, the Hydra unleashes a stream of fire over their heads. They to leap out of the way. Cap and Peter Hale leap on the Hydra’s back. Spiderman attempts to web the Hydra’s mouth shut. The Beta’s attack the Hyrda’s legs, but the Hydra just kicks them out of the way as it stomps closer to Derek.

Stiles rushes in front of the Alpha just as more flames erupt from the monster. Stiles raises his shields, taking the brunt of the blast. Derek holds him up under the force of the flames.

“Thanks,” They both say in unison. 

“The center head is the only one that can breathe fire!” Stiles yells out over the battle.

By this time, Peter Hale, Captain America, and the Black Widow have climbed to the point on the Hydra’s neck where they can cut the heads off.

“John wanted to go bull riding this weekend…” Hale grumbles, digging his claws in to maintain his balance.

“Stiles catch.” Captain calls and drops his shield, “Think you can take the fire head off with it?”

“No. I don’t have that good of aim.”

“Let me.” Derek states, “Played baseball in high school and college.”

Stiles hands the shield over, “Don’t miss Sourwolf.”

“On the count of three,” Natasha says as she is trying not to get bucked off, “One…Two…”

“Three!” Stiles yells. 

Derek tosses the shield like a frisbee.

All four heads fall with a thump and squish, followed by the rest of the body disintegrating into a puddle of black sludge that bursts into flames.

“Hey, team…” Tony's voice calls over coms. “The place is about to go up in flames. You might want to get out of there.”

The Pack and the Avengers each grab an unconscious Hydra agent and race up the stairs before they collapse. 

Cap grabs Rumlow tossing him over his shoulder while he grumbles, “Your worse than a New York cockroach.”

In the distance, fire trucks and police sirens scream the closer they get. 

Stiles hugs Tony, and Spiderman then Captain America.

“Alpha Hale, you might want to take your pack and get out of here. The Avengers can handle this mess.” Natasha tells him.

“Thank you, Alpha…” Derek addresses Captain America.

“Steve Rogers, not a full Alpha like you.”

The pack starts to run off, but Derek lingers for a moment watching Stiles hug Spiderman again. A pang of guilt washes over him. He waited too long…

“You know Stiles likes you too,” Harley says, passing the Alpha. “I you tell him that, he just might have something to return to Beacon Hills for.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if I missed any triggers. Sorry if I did.   
> ****  
> Well? Did you like it? Do you have any questions?


	9. Two days later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The happy ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Triggers:  
> Fluffy happy feelings  
> Scott is still an idiot

The Sheriff was kept in the hospital for two days, and the Avenger, along with the Pack, kept guard around the clock. Peter Hale and Tony Stark almost ended up brawling over who would wheel John out in the wheelchair. In the end, it was Stiles who won.

However, Peter insisted that he carried John inside, even if John was able to walk. 

“You have two broken ribs, a bruised tailbone, and a shattered wrist. I’ll carry you.” Peter stated when John grumbled about not being treated like he was made of glass.

“Fine, but you are not going to wait on me hand and foot, Hale,”

“Dad, give it up. You're not going to win.” Stiles snickered. “Wolves are possessive little shits when their mates are injured.”

“So, I guess it’s time for some introductions.” John eyed Peter Parker.

“Dad, I’d like you to meet my little brother Peter Parker and my best friend, Harley Keener.”

Scott tried to say something about Stiles introducing Harley as his best friend, but Derek glared at him, and he shut up. 

“Scott, be useful and collect the Sheriff’s mail before you start something.” Peter Hale instructed, and Scott stormed off to the mailbox.

“Boys. Thank you for rescuing me.”

“You know, with two Peter’s in this family is going to get a little confusing.” Peter Parker pointed out.

Stiles rolls his eyes, “Just going to have to call you Zombiewolf from now on.” Stiles pointed to Peter Hale.

“Really, with an IQ as big as yours, you couldn’t come up with something less unimaginative.”

“What I could just call you, PJ?”

Peter growls, hating the nickname he had as a small child, “Zombiewolf will be just fine. Or you could just call me Hale.”

Scott enters the house carrying the Sheriff’s bags from the hospital and a pile of mail. Scott hands the letters to Stiles. The top one is from Harvard.

“Dude, why are you trying to get into Harvard? We still have two years of school left, and didn’t we decided to stay local.”

“You decided to stay local.” Stiles opens the large envelope, “Besides, Havard is local to New York when you have access to a Quinjet.”

“Is that what I think it is?” Harley asks

“Yeah. Drum roll please,” Harley and Peter tap out a rhythm on their legs. Stiles smiles as he reads over the document, “You may all call me Dr. Stilinski now.” He hands the letter to his Dad.

“Bro. You passed. Awesome.” Peter hugs his brother.

“Proud of you, son.” John smiles and tries to stand only to have Peter Hale gently push him back down.

“You can hug him later. Now, dear boy, what is this doctorate in?”

“Genetics.”

“How? You haven’t completed high school,” Scott asks angrily.

“Dude, I graduated when I was twelve. I told you that I was thinking about staying in New York, but I came back because you begged me not to abandon you. I was excited to start school at Harvard. Pop’s had to make arrangements for me to do school remotely. It took longer than I needed because I had to wait and do some classes over the summers. “

Scott looked shocked for a moment, then with a proud smile, “You did that for me?” 

Derek slapped Scott upside his head and glared at his beta. John gave Scott a look like ‘you can’t be that much of an idiot.’

Tony, who is now looking over the paper, smiles, “If you thought Stiles was an idiot, but he’s got a big heart and a soft spot for the mentally challenged.”

“Are you going back to New York?” John asks.

Derek just leaves. He doesn’t want to wait for the answer. He runs out of the house. He knows now that there is nothing other than the Sheriff holding him in Beacon Hills now. He’s proud of his mate, but he knows that now Stiles will leave. He’s bound to have many offers for jobs all over the world. The last thing he wants is for Stiles to stay just because of him. He’s not Scott. 

When he gets to the loft, Cora is waiting for him.

“You're pathetic.” Cora tosses a book at him that he easily catches. “You are going to let your mate run away. Not even going to fight for him. Not even going to talk to him.”

“He’s destined for great things. I will not stand in his way.”

“No. You won't’.” Cora huffs, annoyed at her big brother. “What if you are meant to help him. To walk beside him.”

“You sound like Peter.”

“No. I sound like Mom. She’d call you a coward then lock you both in the same room together until you got your shit together.” Cora continues.

They are interrupted as Ironman lands on the balcony with Stiles clinging to him like kola.

“You forgot something,” Tony says, leaving Stiles on the balcony and flying off. “Play nice and use protection.”

Derek turns to his sister, who is suddenly nowhere to be found. So, he takes a deep breath and opens the door for Stiles.

“I hate that man so much right now.” Stiles stomps in. “Nice place. Liking the minimalist vibe you’ve got going on.”

Derek glares at him, “Stiles, or should I call you, Doctor?”

“Nah. Stiles is cool, but if you have a different name for me…” Stiles smiles, stalking closer to the Alpha, who is leaning up against his table.

“What like…boyfriend?”

“I could get used to that, Sourwolf.” Stiles is now right in front of Derek, close enough to touch.

“Are you going back to New York?”

“Ask me to stay.”

Derek cups Stiles cheek drawing them nose to nose, “Stay.” Derek kisses Stiles like it’s meant to be. Like they are made for each other, and they have all the time in the world. Their lips move simultaneously until they both gasp for air.

“Wow! I guess…it’s time you met my crazy mixed up unconventional family that only Tony Stark could create.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is it that all Marvel movies have?  
> Yep, that's the next chapter.


	10. End of the Credit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preview of part 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Triggers:  
> Brothers can be embarrassing.

Lydia Martin is at the top of the food chain at Beacon Hills. She ruled the popular crowd, and her opinion determined where you stood on the social ladder. Even the crazy that happened last year didn’t topple the queen. She also commanded the intellectual group with her enormous IQ. That status came crashing down the first week of Senior year.

Everyone was talking about the video Tony Stark released over the weekend. She didn’t watch because all of Mr. Starks's interviews were nothing but show. Behind the flashy rich attitude, she could see a man trying to pretend to be as smart as his father. He was a little boy in a three-piece suit playing dress-up. 

Her first class, English with Mr. Hale. A new teacher for her destroy. It would be a perfect day.

The class started with a roll call. After Lydia affirmed that she was in attendance, she ignored the rest of the room.

“Peter Parker-Stark?”

“Here,” Peter shouted.

“Stiles, you are in the wrong class.” Mr. Hale addressed with a smile towards the extra student in the room.

“Oh, I’m not a student. I’m just here for moral support for my brother.” Stiles stands and pats Peter on the back. The members of the Pack that were in the room snickered at Stiles antics. Stiles shoulders his messenger bag as he leans over to Lydia, “I guess what? Your not the smartest person in the school anymore.”

Lydia huffs, “Please, Peter Stark?”

“No. Me.”

Peter groans, “Bro, you promised not to embarrass me.”

“Alright. Play nice.” Stiles shoulders his bag, “Some of you I’ll see in my class, and I’ll see you at lunch, Mr. Hale.” He winks as he stumbles out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be working on part two after finals. I hope to have the next part posted by Christmas or New Years'.
> 
> Plot holes: What are your questions? What are your theories? Let me know.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, what did you think? Comments, Kudos, and Questions welcomed.


End file.
